Like Mother, Like Daughter
by BlackxHolesxAndxRevelations
Summary: Oneshot. When the Ninth Doctor finds a random child in the TARDIS with him, he's just as confused as she is about how she got there, though far less temperamental than she. Then again, what else would be expected from Donna Noble's daughter?


**I own nothing. NOTHING. MUAYHAHAHA-haha.. Ahem.  


* * *

**

The Ninth doctor spun around in his TARDIS, feeling confused. It looked the same, perfectly the same. Not one single thing about it was out of place or off, except for the second person standing in there along with him.

"Did you _kidnap_ me?" a young, dark-haired girl demanded to know, her arms crossed as she tapped her foot angrily. "I'm telling you right now, my grandmum says I have the most obnoxiously loud voice of any girl in the universe, so I am _armed and dangerous_, so _take_--_me--back _ home. This instant."

Opening his mouth in a circular-shape, feeling completely caught off guard and startled, and--quite frankly--speechless, the Doctor took a step towards the child, before taking two steps back again. "Erm, who are you exactly?"

"So you're wanting to warm up to me before victimizing me, is it?"

"I beg your _pardon_," the Doctor replied at once, before straightening his jacket, frowning. "Now look, I have no idea who you are, or how you got onto my TARDIS, but I have no intentions of victimizing anyone, thank you very much. I am just as confused about how you got here as you are, little girl."

"Oh, come off it, I'm not all _that_ little, am I? I've just turned fourteen last month."

"Right then, short one," the Doctor retorted, causing the girl to flare her nostrils, her big, brown eyes looking contemptuous at the entire situation. "We need to find out how you got here, why, and how to get you back. So let's, shall we?"

Now rolling her eyes, the teenager scratched at her mocha-toned skin with one hand as she turned and headed over for the doors of the TARDIS. "Well, letting me back should be simple enough, shouldn't it? Just open these doors."

"_Actually_, I'm afraid I can't do that at this moment."

"Ha, what are you, a passive-aggressive attacker?"

"I'm _not_ an attacker at all, for which I sincerely hope to be said for the last time."

"Then open these doors. _Now_."

Raising his eyebrows, the Doctor marched up to the girl with his hands in his pockets, before leaning in toward her face. "Jill," he began. "Would you like to be sucked out of this TARDIS and compressed to death?"

Looking thoroughly nonphased, she arched an eyebrow, her shiny dark hair shimmying down her back as she gave it a toss. "My name is _not_ Jill, thank you. It's Chrissie."

"Well, okay _Chrissie_, my apologies, but I was tired of having no name by which to reference you. Now, answer me: would you like to be sucked out of here into the very depths of space, to meet a gruesome, unspeakable death?"

"Why, _yes_," Chrissie replied, full-blown sarcasm mode turned on as she spoke in a breathless way, clasping her hands together. "It's been my life long dream to have that happen to me."

Inwardly sighing, the Doctor flashed a quick but simple grin, before clasping his own hands together. "Well, I hate to break it to you, but it's just not going to happen today. I'm not up for a game of doctor-assisted suicide at the moment."

"Cheers then," the girl replied, before trying to open the doors of the TARDIS herself; when they failed to comply, she withdrew a very small, bizarre looking object from her back pocket.

"Would you look at her phone…" the Doctor murmured to himself, barely audible, watching as she attempted to dial a number with it. "That's definitely a model that's not due for a few decades now. I wonder just how far ahead in time I went."

"God, my phone's not working."

"Yes, well… you kind of are a wee bit out of your networking system--just a guess there."

Sighing as she stamped her foot down in frustration, Chrissie closed the phone and slipped it back into her pocket, before moving to rest her hands at the back of her head, her eyes narrowing as they gazed back at the Doctor. "So, are you going to take me home now or what?"

"Not sure," he answered, though he moved back toward the TARDIS' core, beginning to touch, press and tweak its various switches and buttons. "You haven't said please."

"_Ugh_!" Jumping up and down repeatedly, Chrissie clenched her hands into fists and made a rather obnoxious, grumbling sort of sound.

"That's probably not going to help anything," the Doctor told her, before adding in an afterthought, "It'd be smarter to grab something and hold on to instead."

"What?" she asked, confused as she stopped her angry hopping. "What are you--ARHHH!"

Falling over as the TARDIS began to move abruptly, Chrissie crawled as best she could toward the Doctor, before latching onto his leg with both her arms, clinging to him for dear life as the police box traveled through space, colliding back toward her home town--not that she was as such entirely aware. Making a face as he felt Chrissie's nails dig in a bit through his pants, the Doctor called out to her, "Oh sure, _now_ you wanna warm up to me."

"Oh, shut it. This whole thing--whatever it is!--it's happening because of you in the first place, you weirdo!"

"Well you know what, Chrissie? It takes one to _know one_."

Rolling her eyes as she continued clinging on to his leg, the teenager clenched her eyes closed as the movements of the TARDIS grew more and more erratic, until finally it came to an abrupt stop, landing hard upon the ground. Slowly letting go of what he himself had been holding on to, the Doctor shook his leg to rid it of Chrissie's grasp, before moving over and opening the TARDIS' doors, smiling. "I reckon you can go back home now."

Slowly standing, Chrissie brushed her knees off with her hands, before stepping over to join the Doctor as he stepped outside. "Oh wow, you're awesome. You've landed us almost right in front of my house... and in my father's begonia bed. Ah well. My mother thought they were a pest to look after anyway."

"I'm awesome now, am I?" the Doctor replied, looking back to the girl as she glanced away, an expression of sheepishness on her face.

"Actually, I--"she began, but she was interrupted when a tall, dark-skinned man came out of the house across from the TARDIS, a confused look on his face.

"Christina Wilfredrika Temple," the said, sounding cross. "You're going on an _hour_ late for dinner. Your mother and I were just about to phone the police."

"I found her walking a few minutes ago," the Doctor said, stepping in. "I found her and gave her a lift back to her address. It took me a while to get here since I'm new to the area."

"Yes, well, thank you but…" he began, before evidentially electing to not finish his sentence, instead opting to grab for his daughter's hand. "Come on, Chrissie, let's go in the house now."

However, the girl was staring back at the TARDIS, bemused, her eyes wide. "Do you mean to say you drove me home in a police box…?"

"Ah, just, just do as your father says now," the Doctor answered her, patting her on the back. "Have a nice dinner, you lot."

"Certainly," the man returned with a curt nod, before giving Chrissie's hand a pull, causing her to walk back with him into the house, even as she kept her face turned back in the Doctor's direction all the while, the bemused expression still on her face.

Smiling to himself, the Doctor gave her a small wave of his hand and then turned to head into the TARDIS, hearing the door of the girl's home opening up as he did so. "Donna, Sylvia, I've found her. Some good Samaritan gave her a ride home."

"Or some tolerant Time Lord, more like it," he mused to himself, before closing the doors behind himself and stepping over to the core, finding himself amused by the fact that he would possibly miss Chrissie's tantrum throwing now that she was away to inflict it upon others instead.


End file.
